Kazikli Bey
by GeishaPax
Summary: —Mi príncipe. Alucard giró. —Siempre estaré contigo. —Y yo cuidaré de ti. A pesar de sus palabras, estaba segura que se volverían a ver, a amarse. Tal vez dentro de treinta años. —Mi princesa. — Alucard desapareció entre el tiempo y las sombras a su morada. Mina x Alucard.


**Notas de la autora:** Bienvenidos todos a este reto especial de mi foro FF: DSTLO, como actividad especial para volvernos líderes supremos en el reto organizado en el foro de Resident Evil, hemos sido convocados a participar con un fic fuera del fandom, en esta ocasión vengo por primera vez con un manga que ha sido de mis favoritos y un poco abandonado de mi parte. Es una bonita forma de introducir a más personas a este anime/manga.

Planteo la visión de Alucard al aparentemente "morir". En lo que es el desenlace oficial de la serie.

 **Para los que no saben de qué va, un micro resumen (sino quieren leer parte de la sinopsis, no lean lo siguiente):** los misteriosos y secretos Caballeros Protestantes Reales, «Hellsing», liderados por la posible nieta o bisnieta del mismísimo Abraham Van Hellsing, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, son encargados de entrar en combates contra, ghouls y otros enemigos sobrenaturales que amenazan al reino de Gran Bretaña. De alguna forma, Abraham hizo prisionero a su mortal enemigo, volviéndose su amo y ahora sirviente de la organización. Se enfrentaron a la misteriosa organización nazi Millenium, culpables del ataque más sangriento en el país.

 **Breve glosario introductorio** :

*Oberstammführer: suboficial.

*No. Anfang: inicio.

*Wehrwolf: palabra para describir el plan nazi ideado en 1944, antes del final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial para la creación de una fuerza irregular que ayudaría a la Wehrmacht en la defensa de Alemania, por medio de una guerra de guerrillas contra los Aliados.

Acabado el rollo anterior, diré que Hellsing le pertenece a Kōta Hirano, no se me ocurrió a mi antes por desgracia. Algunos personajes son basados en la novela y la historia parcialmente de Bram Stoker, de igual forma en la historia de desamor que hace tiempo planteó 7 por ser mi beta de forma tan precipitada.

Disfruten y empecemos.

 **Kazikli Bey**

 **Por GeishaPax**

"El Mayor" SS-Sturmbannführer Montana Max había pasado los límites de una fibra muy sensible en el Conde. Si un monstruo podía sufrir y odiar en ese momento, era Alucard.

Pensó que su corazón estaba muerto, igual que su alma perdida, pero lo único que sobrevivía de su humanidad, era lo que sentía por esa mujer.

Esa mujer cuyos restos fueron tomados a la fuerza por orden del Führer Adolf Hitler. ¿Era posible que desde los primeros años del siglo XX hubieran profanado ESA tumba? No , no solo era posible, ya era una realidad, una terrible y dolorosa realización de un militar nazi pseudocientífico que se dedicó a hacer en secreto los proyectos de vampirización artificial.

Al empezar a desaparecer comprendió todo, a esto se refería "El Gato de Schrödinger"; el experimento imaginario de Erwin Schrödinger.

Su antiguo rival y después amo, Abraham Van Hellsing lo hubiese llamado en su época alquimia, conocimiento con el que educó a las generaciones Van Hellsing hasta Integra, la última descendiente viva. Pero actualmente la ciencia lo llamaría mecánica cuántica, la propiedad de los electrones de estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo. En ese momento, él era el gato, en dos estados, vivo y muerto; en uno, en todos lados.

Tenía razón Schrödinger, el estar vivo o muerto dependía del espectador. Solamente existirá si aprendía a tener conciencia de sí mismo, como el HJ-Oberstammführer Schrödinger.

¿Cómo era posible que ese Wehrwolf fuese tan poderoso? Un ser con apariencia de un niño ridículo de catorce años, orejas de gato y traje de las Juventudes Hitlerianas lo tenía atado a una "paradoja".

Su inmortalidad y el hecho de ser casi invencible, lo hicieron resaltar una de sus mayores características: su elevada egolatría.

Su sonrisa lobuna y cargada de sarcasmo, en todo el infinito, empezó a borrarse. El desprecio que sentía al ver perecer a los que lo merecían bajo el fuego de sus armas acababa de perder sentido. Desde la Segunda Guerra hasta ahora, estaba cazando monstruos de un fiambre metálico obsesionado, con la estúpida pretensión de ser su némesis.

No podría rebajarlo, como persona no tenía ningún valor. Había dejado de serlo al convertirse en ese ser ía cada vez menos ese morboso placer y desprecio

La sed de la vida eterna, la juventud, del tiempo infinito estaba enloqueciendo a demasiadas personas. El pesar de apoderaba del Conde, bendito don de la muerte, admiraba como las más grandes obras de arte las arrugas de los ancianos, veía cada canal como un elixir mágico, algo que añoraba, que le hacía sentir algo que no experimentó nunca, ni como humano, celos. Celos por tener que recorrer la tierra por siempre; la vida necesita de la muerte para hacerla preciada, él eligió convertirse en monstruo para obtener poder y escapar de la muerte.

Podía estar en todos lados y ver lo que sucedía, "El Doctor" huyendo a recuperar su investigación. Los perros de Iscariote lamiendo sus heridas en las calles, los soldados incompletos de Millenium empalados.

Escuchaba los quejidos de los inocentes mutilados.

Llegó hasta los rincones en donde Integra gritaba desesperada por su desaparición, su Condesa estaba furiosa. Enfrentaba al Mayor con su particular fiereza.

Su querida draculina, Seras, había alcanzado otro nivel en poder y conocimientos de la inmortalidad y los dones de la noche.

No podía ayudarlas.

Escuchó a Walter arrastrándose hasta que su brazo se despedazó, atacar al científico que creó el ejército de vampiros falsos nazis. Vio como lo hizo trizas, con lo poco que quedaba de la Leyenda del Ángel de la Muerte, ahora vuelto un fiambre defectuoso.

La cortina de cayó, The Shi se mostró…

El letrero "No. Anfang" cayó y se quebró al instante.

La figura retorcida, cubierta con vendas viejas cayó, mostrando la terrible placa en el cráneo que decía Mina.

" _Nuestro principio y nuestro fin"..._

Las palabras del Mayor ahora tenían sentido. Van Hellsing al no matarlo y solo clavarle la estaca en el corazón había provocado involuntariamente con el paso de los siglos ese desastre; Mina jamás dejó de ser un vampiro, perfecta y horrible.

La apariencia momificada le rompió cada vez más lo que una vez llamó corazón. Esos monstruos de alguna forma la tuvieron como Abraham lo mantuvo en cautiverio en ese sótano hasta que la chiquilla Integra lo despertó con la sangre de su herida.

Su amada Mina no tuvo la misma suerte, no tuvo otra oportunidad. De alguna forma la hicieron volver a la vida para experimentar, los restos de nariz, piel, boca, carne seca en los brazos… esos monstruos.

El fuego se empezó a propagar mientras la vida de Walter se apagaba.

Debía volver, darle el respeto merecido a Wilhelmina, su gran rival y amor. Esa mujer que era idéntica a su querida princesa de Valaquia.

" _Soy el Príncipe Kazikli Bey… He cruzado océanos de tiempo para encontrarte."_

Aún recordaba el odio de la mujer de ojos color miel al saber que había sido el asesino de su amiga.

Jonathan Harker la había desposado… una vez, cordura y la locura se pelearon por ella.

Ahora entendía la obsesión de Montana Max en ella, era la única draculina transformada en beber sangre de su amo.

Ni siquiera Victoria había tenido ese privilegio.

La estimaba, era como una hija, extrañamente ella y Pip le recordaban a Mina y Jonathan. Eran ligeramente parecidos.

—¿Qué fue de tu familia Mina?

Sabía que había tenido un hijo con Jonathan, Van Hellsing disfrutaba de charlar a ratos en su encierro y falta de sangre, de lo que sabía de ella.

El bisabuelo de Sir Integra comprendió la historia del vampiro al enloquecer de amor al ver la foto. La Sra. Harker era idéntica a su esposa, condenada a la eternidad. Se volvió una obsesión a ojos del doctor hasta poco a poco comprenderlo. A su vez, Drácula respetó más al médico, aceptando la derrota y volviéndose su sirviente gracias a los nuevos conocimientos de la alquimia.

El anciano se había esmerado en restringir por niveles su poder, limitandolo a una forma más humana. Copiando incluso su vestimenta.

Mina tal vez estuvo sumida en el sueño similar a la hibernación, hasta que fue torturada para hacer esos seres incompletos.

El tuvo una oportunidad, ella no.

Tenía que recuperar todas las almas de sus víctimas, todas estaban esparcidas gracias al Oberstammführer.

* * *

Regresó más y más en el tiempo, se cortó el pecho como en el pasado y derramó su sangre en los restos de su antigua amada.

—Bebe de nuevo, Elisabetha… abraza la noche conmigo. Somos los sirvientes más fieles de Dios, vive y nos volveremos a ver, mi amor.

Tocó ligeramente parte de los restos y vió fragmentos de la vida de la mujer.

Quincy Harker no se parecía a su padre, su piel extremadamente blanca, cabello negro y ojos miel lo hacían una mezcla extraña.

Imágenes de Jonathan envejeciendo y Mina prácticamente idéntica. Peleas.

La muerte del abogado por alcoholismo.

Quincy siendo actor.

Mina saltando a un río en plena luz del amanecer. Otra vez…

Millenium dando unas gotas de sangre para reanimar la momia.

Los gritos de la mujer en cautiverio, encadenada y vendada en la pared con los brazos dislocados.

La aparente muerte.

Recogió los restos y se movió, apareciendo de vuelta en su natal Yorkshire del norte. La colocó en una caja con tierra del lugar y la cerró con cuidado.

—Nos veremos muy pronto.

* * *

—Un regreso muy tardío, Alucard. ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

—Matando. Asesinando las vidas dentro de mí. Tres millones cuatrocientos veinticuatro mil ochocientos sesenta y siete de ellas. Seguí matando hasta que sólo quedó una. Y ése es quien está ante ustedes. Ahora, puedo estar en todas y ninguna parte. Es por eso que estoy aquí

Seras y Hellsing lo miraban con sorpresa, había logrado dejar solo a Schrödinger en su cuerpo.

—Llegas tarde. Muy tarde. Demasiado tarde, Alucard.

—Lo siento.

—¿Querías succionar mi sangre?

—Sí, así es. No he comido nada desde hace 30 años. Estoy hambriento.

—Soy una señora de edad ahora ¿sabes?. Yo…

Integra le dió ligeramente la espalda, apenada, ya tenía cincuenta y dos años. La vampiresa en cambio estaba eternamente congelada en los diecinueve años.

Recordó con amargura lo que le había dicho hace unos días a la hija de la sombras, la generación Hellsing moriría con ella, y tendría que pasar la estafeta a gente dentro de la orden y a su vez al estado.

No quedaba mucho tiempo.

—Estoy bien con eso.

—Bienvenido, Conde.

—Ya estoy en casa, Condesa.

El Rey de la oscuridad asintió con la cabeza en signo de respeto.

* * *

La noche transcurrió con normalidad. Realmente las misiones ya no eran tan frecuentes con la aniquilación del batallón. El Vaticano aún tenía intención de una nueva cruzada pero al parecer no sería en un futuro próximo.

Alucard descendió junto al Támesis. La conexión mental era cada vez más fuerte.

La miró.

Wilhelmina estaba de pie junto al río. Como si hubiesen viajado en el tiempo, miraba a la gente pasar hasta que sus ojos se posaron en su amo. Vestida de negro en un vestido largo, con mangas cortas y cuello de tortuga. Perdida en sus memorias.

—Buenas noches, princesa.

—Drácula…

Los labios de la mujer se tensaron en una fina línea roja como la sangre.

—Te ves maravillosa.

—¿Y la nueva princesa? Siempre hay una princesa en la historia.

—La hubo, es radiante, humana… vive.

El silencio se apoderó de ambos, no era necesario hablar. La telepatía ayudaba a los dos antiguos amantes.

Mina pensaba en Quincy, en su vida. En lo poco que recordaba de Letzte Bataillon.

—Estás a salvo ahora.

—Fui tonta, creí que morí y me hicieron volver… Vlad…

—Alucard. He dejado de ser el Conde desde hace mucho tiempo, ahora soy sirviente de la familia Hellsing.

—Lo sé… el Doctor siempre le contaba con orgullo historias a mi hijo a escondidas de John, sobre ti.

El vampiro se acercó a su antigua novia y le dió un dulce beso.

—Nos volveremos a ver pronto.

—No sé, no lo creo… sé feliz Vlad.

—Y tu, princesa.

Seras miraba desde lo alto de la gran campana del reloj situado en el Palacio de Westminster, Sir Integra tenía razón.

Nosferatu había amado a dos mujeres en su vida. Los registros y lo que le permitió ver la descendiente de Van Hellsing, mostraban que su amo, admiraba a la humanidad.

—Un hombre que se dirige a la batalla debe aceptar las consecuencias de ello y aceptar que puede perder la vida. Y tú la perdiste para salvar su alma.

Se retiró volando del lugar. Esperando que en un futuro, así como ella estaba cerca de Pip, ellos volverían a ser los Príncipes de Valaquia.

—Mi príncipe. — gritó Mina Harker al ver al conde a punto de desaparecer.

Alucard giró.

—Siempre estaré contigo.

—Y yo cuidaré de ti.

A pesar de sus palabras, estaba segura que se volverían a ver, a amarse. Tal vez dentro de treinta años.

—Mi princesa. — Alucard desapareció entre el tiempo y las sombras a su morada.

 **Fin**


End file.
